Damn Mangos
by malecshipper91
Summary: What would you do if a beautiful stranger tucked in your tag while you're with your siblings at a cafe? Obviously invite him to sit with you.


"No, Alec, it's your turn to pick. Go on, then, so we can finally eat before I let loose and start a massacre," Isabelle Lightwood said to her brother with a low growl to prove her point. Jace stood on the other side of their sister as they walked downtown for lunch. They tried to do this together once a week at the minimum. With life becoming only more busy the older they got, they had slowly lost touch, so they'd started these lunches. He gave Alec a feigned scared look before shuddering dramatically. The oldest sibling sighed and pointed in the direction of one of their favorite places to eat, Taki's. Then, they continued walking faster towards the cafe.

When they made their way in and got seated, they called over the waitress immediately because they already knew what they wanted here. After ordering, Alec heard a lovely, lilting voice behind him.

"Hello. Would it be alright if I touch you for a moment?" The voice hardly waited for an answer before Alec felt a soft and quick touch on his upper back before it was gone. He followed his siblings glances up at the person behind him and god he was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, but your tag was sticking out," the man continued in his gorgeous voice to match the rest of him. Alec couldn't help but stare.

"Uh, oh, um, thank you?" Alec stuttered with his face warming. His eyes were wide as he watched the other man smirk lightly. Just who was this guy?

"Jonathan Morgenstern," the man purred, practically answering Alec's thoughts.

"Oh, uh, Alec. Alec Lightwood," he mumbled, looking away to find his siblings snickering at his social anxiety.

"It's nice to meet you, even if the introduction was a bit awkward. I'm terribly sorry about that, by the way. It's just one of those things," Jonathan watched Alec with bright green eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you could make it up to him by eating lunch with us," Izzy told him with a knowing smirk between Alec and their new acquaintance, gesturing to the seat beside Alec and urging her brother to make room. Once the man nodded in agreeance, the Lightwoods were somehow scooting so Jonathan could sit beside Alec. He smiled at the insane siblings as he sat, close enough that Alec could feel the heat radiating from the other man's body.

Jonathan was shorter than him, like the majority of people, but not by that much. A few inches maybe. He had short, bleach blonde hair and flawless, iridescent skin. His eyes nearly glowed as he looked to the other siblings he hadn't spoken to directly yet.

"I'm Isabelle and this is Jace," Izzy smiled over at Jonathan from her end of the table, gesturing to Jace when she said his name. He gave an acknowledging nod at the newcomer before calling the waitress back over.

"Kaelie, could we get something for this fine gentleman?" Jace looked up at the waitress who smiled back down at him with a blush dusting her freckled face. She nodded as Jace winked at her and looked over at the other blond, ready to take his order.

"I'll just have a medium chocolate shake, if that's alright," Jonathan said, smiling at the waitress and thanking her as she left to get their orders ready.

"So let's start this pesky interrogation process, then, shall we?" Jace told Izzy with a cheeky grin between Alec and Jonathan. Izzy smirked mischievously.

"We'll start easy. What do you do, career-wise, that is?" Izzy asked him before taking a sip of her smoothie. The three siblings looked to the newcomer with interest.

"I do business, actually. I work for my father's company, Morgenstern's?" Jonathan gave them all a onceover, watching their surprised faces coming to the sudden realization of just who Jonathan's father was. He was a total dick and everyone in their right mind knew it. The new member of their table cringed outwardly and nodded regretfully. "I know, I know. My dad's a jackass."

At least Jonathan was aware of the fact. His dad gave money to anti-lgbt groups, racist companies, etc. Anything that went against moral codes, Valentine Morgenstern did and did with pride. He was the one with power in New York to be feared.

"At least you're self aware," Jace told him with a nod as he continued eating his mango pie. Alec shuddered. He hated anything mango related because of Jace's obsession. They'd spent so many years huddled in their bedroom eating nothing but mango as kids into their teen years, but while his brother could still somehow stomach, and genuinely enjoy, eating mangos, Alec had learned to abhor them.

"How are you still eating mangos, Jace?" Alec couldn't help the words coming out of his mouth with a disgusted face.

"Do you have a problem with my love for mangos?" Jace said.

"Is there a mango problem I've missed?" Jonathan asked Isabelle with confusion written all over his face. He looked between Jace and Alec, both of whom had their arms crossed over their chests in defense of their separate opinions on the mango issue at hand.

"It's kind of a problem you missed from probably ten years back," Isabelle explained with a dramatic roll of her dark eyes as the two continued bickering quietly.

"Yeah. Catch up, man," Jace and Alec both turned their attention from their glare fest to Jonathan again, nearly having forgotten he'd been there. They always seemed to get lost in their brotherly antics. It could be annoying and hard to keep up with at times for anyone who hadn't dealt with it before.

"I've always been slow to catch onto these things, I know," Jonathan said grinning.

After they'd all finished their food, they paid and left the cafe. Isabelle and Jace were bantering about whatever they had decided to banter about today while they all walked out of the cafe together. They were still distracted when Jonathan walked beside Alec, hands in his pockets, and grinned crookedly over at the brunette.

"So I'll remember not to order anything mango related for our first date, then, huh? I think I can handle that," he said confidently, causing Alec to look over at him with wide eyes and a red face. Good thing he hadn't been eating or drinking at the time, otherwise he'd be somehow more of a mess.

"Uh, what? O-our, oh," Alec stuttered, realizing what Jonathan meant. Internally cursing himself, he smiled shyly at the other man. "Okay, um, do that, then. Mango is a no go."

This caused the blonde to let out a chuckle and he held out his phone for Alec to put his number in. He told the taller man he'd call him and they'd find something none mango related. Alec smiled and they parted ways, the blond waving to all the siblings.


End file.
